Jon Jones vs. Andre Gusmao
The first round began and the fighters came out and touched gloves. Jones went for the takedown but it was defended by Gusmao. Gusmao clinched and pushed Jones against the cage. Gusmao landed a good knee in the clinch. Jones landed a good knee of his own to the body and then another. They broke the clinch. Gusmao landed a leg kick. Jones pushed forward, landing a few wild strikes, and they clinched. Jones slammed Gusmao to the ground in a takedown and went to side control. Gusmao seemed rocked, shoved up against the fence from a good side control position. Jones stood and they began striking from up close. Gusmao landed a good body kick and then they clinched, they broke the clinch, Jones landed a rib shot. Jones seemed to be gaining confidence. Gusmao backed away as Jones continually moved forward. They clinched once more and Jones landed a vicious knee to the groin with one minute to go. Gusmao took a break and then stood. He still took a break. The people kept booing. The crowd viewed a better replay and stopped booing when they saw it was a genuine groin shot. Gusmao nodded when he was ready. They came back out and touched gloves. Jones pushed Gusmao backwards continuously and Gusmao kept going defensive. Jones kept coming aggressively. They exchanged big knees in the clinch. Jones landed a hard spinning elbow to the back of Gusmao's head and then a spinning back fist. The first round ended with Gusmao in trouble, rocked bad. The second round began and the fighters came out and touched gloves. Gusmao continued going on the defensive. He landed a leg kick, and Jones came in for the clinch. Jones went for the knees again and once more landed a groin shot. Gusmao walked away and collapsed near the cage. Jones began to look unnerved. On the replay, it looked like Gusmao landed a knee of his own into Jones' groin. The fight began again and Gusmao went for the takedown. Jones threw Gusmao onto his head but Gusmao scrambled back to his feet. Gusmao went for a kick, Jones grabbed it, they clinched. Jones attempted a takedown but Gusmao defended it. Gusmao landed two big shots, they clinched, Gusmao kneed, landed another right hand, landed a few more as Jones staggered backward, and they clinched again. The referee broke up the clinch and they started the fight up. Jones went for another spinning back fist and missed. Gusmao threw a leg kick and then another. Jones landed a big shot to Gusmao's chin. Gusmao threw another leg kick. They clinched against the cage. One minute remained. Jones tried for another spinning backfist. Gusmao landed plenty of strikes over the top. Jones came back with a few. Jones tried for a high kick and missed. He landed a body shot. Gusmao tried a high kick and they clinched. Twenty seconds remained in the second round. Gusmao threw a knee, they broke. They clinched. The second round came to a conclusion. Round three began and they came out and touched gloves. Jones threw a leg kick, checked by Guasmo. Gusmao began backing up once more. They clinched and Jones took Gusmao down but Guasmo scrambled to his feet. They clinched, Guasmo threw a knee. Guasmo threw some strikes and they clinched. Jones threw some more knees. Guasmo threw a leg kick. They clinched. They exchanged knees. They broke. Jones landed two good left hands and they broke again. They clinched. They exchanged strikes. The clinch again. Knees exchanged. Guasmo shoving Jones against the cage. Two minutes remained. The referee broke up the fight and then they started again. They clinched again, broke, Guasmo pushed forward and threw a body kick. Guasmo went for the takedown but Jones defended and went into a clinch. Jones went for the takedown and got it and went to side control. Fifty seconds remained. Jones stood up and then went for the ground again and Gusmao pulled guard. Gusmao pulled rubber guard next. Ten seconds remained. The fight ended. Gusmao looked confident, waving his arms in the air. The fans began booing. Gusmao still looked confident. 30-27, 29-28, 30-27. Winner by unanimous decision was declared Jon Jones.